Don't Let Go
by Dragonmorph
Summary: "Don't let go..." Roach says to Ghost. "You can survive this." He can't feel the warmth. It's only the ice cold feeling that scared Roach now. It wasn't where they battled, but only the other's reluctance to try.   Slash one-shot


**I felt like trying my first slash fanfic. I'm totally into Ghost/Roach, but it is based on the cliché horror called Loose Ends :I This fanfic is based from the story ****Death's Embrace.**** R&R please. **

**Enjoy!**

Don't Let Go

"_So this muppet's the new guy, eh?" An older man tipped his hat and eyed the younger soldier cautiously. "What's your name?"_

_The younger soldier, around his early 20's, stared back, hiding the fear locked in his eyes. "Gary Sanderson, sir."_

"_From what I heard about you, you tend to get into trouble, yet survive near-death situations. Is that true?"_

_Sanderson looked down, lifting his chin up with a serious light in his hazel eyes. "Yes sir."_

"_Your callsign is Roach then. Roaches are bloody hard to kill. I bet you'll serve well as a F.N.G, Roach." The older man nodded, letting the shadow of his hat shroud his face even more. He walked off and sent signals to another man wearing a skullmask balaclava, who took his time to approach Roach._

"_I'm Ghost, and you must be Roach?" Ghost asked, using the same expression to intimidate._

"_Yes, sir." Roach flushed, hearing Ghost's British accent. He didn't even find Ghost that scary, even with his trademark outfit. Senses told him Ghost is a good man, one to think of and remember in dire situations._

"Roach? Roach! Can you hear me?" Ghost cries out, helping Roach up to his feet. Bullets spray from every direction until the two ran from the woods.

Roach nods drowsily and his body flies on Ghost's balance as an arm wraps around his shoulder blades. The wind brisk in their faces as the helicopter lands only a few meters from their current position. Ghost keeps a straight face as he struggles to carry Roach's weight and his own.

"Almost… there." Ghost murmurs.

"_Ghost…" Roach asked quietly in the night, careful not to disturb the others._

"_Bloody hell, Roach! What are you doing up?" Ghost hissed suspiciously. _

"_I woke up because I couldn't sleep. I had a nightmare, Ghost." Roach blushed, hiding the redness on his pale cheeks further into his shirt collar, but Ghost caught the glimpse, causing him to grin wide._

_Ghost brushed Roach's cheek and smiles, "Tell me what it is. Don't you dare lie to me."_

"_I-I had a dream that we would never see each other again… that, fate has something to break us apart." Roach tried to keep a straight face, but tears formed in his eyes. The dream disturbed him harshly._

_Ghost lifted the bottom of his mask, revealing his mouth and slowly pressed it against Roach's lips. Their tongues battle in a slow matter before its pace gradually got faster as if they only have so much time before the moment drifts away and they eye one another to assure fears. They finished and both looked up with stronger courage._

"_I love you, Ghost."_

"_I love you, too."_

Sheperd jogs to the tired men and urges them with his soft hands towards the helicopter. Ghost gives Roach a gentle shove upwards while he pulls out the DSM. Roach's hands stretch to find an object to balance until the fog in his vision clears.

"Do you have the DSM?" Sheperd asks quietly, his eyes dropping towards the device tucked in Ghost's bullet-proof vest.

"Yes, we do." Ghost replies, following behind Roach.

"Good. That's one loose end." Sheperd pulls out a pistol and aims it at Roach, knocking him to the ground.

"No!" Ghost cries out, filling the air with his shock and fury. He quickly pulls out a sniper, but the bullet already tackles his shoulder, knocking him to the grass from the impact.

The General's eyes flicker toward two soldiers dressed in coal black who drags the two betrayed men to the pits. Gasoline is poured over the bodies, and then Sheperd lit a fire from the cigar hanging from his mouth, now on the dirt. He walks off, holding the DSM he took from Roach's pocket.

"Let's go, boys. We got a status to earn."

….

Roach wakes with a startle. His head hurts and his vision is slowly clearing up, but he still manages to feel his own body. _Am I dead? _The waves of pounding strikes him with its own rhythm as his eyes flicker in the dust brought up by his foot shifting in the dirt. As everything clears up, he notices Ghost's limp body brimming with ashes caked with his own blood nearby. He gasps, dragging his stiff body to Ghost and softly shaking him.

No movement.

"Ghost?" He asks, hopeful that he'll respond. An arm extends, hovering over the pale neck and silently waiting for a pulse. "Don't tell me… you died, don't you…" Roach tries to hold in his sobs, ones that a soldier would do anything to hide in front of superiors. He had to let it out.

* * *

"What the hell! I can't believe we didn't help them, Toad." Archer exclaims, exposing his guilt. He glances over to his friend and sighs.

"Sheperd would have kicked our asses too, but you're right. We should've saved them." Toad replies sourly, sharing the burden.

"I'm pretty sure the coast is clear. "Archer says.

Toad rolls his eyes in response, and then peers over the tall grass. "I think I see the F.N.G up and going. The other body looks like Ghost."

Archer gapes, "They're alive!"

* * *

"HELP!" Roach choked out, ripping off Ghost's upper clothing and wrapping them around the blood trying to leak out .

"_Man, Roach. You really got yourself wounded." Archer smirked as he dabbed the cut._

"_Ow. Ow." Roach exclaimed, finishing with a grumble. "Can't you be softer?"_

"_Can't you act tougher?" Archer pretended to mimic Roach's expression when he was stabbed._

"_Touché, Archer." Roach replied, rolling his eyes. "Say, if you're so tough, how about you tell me your worst injury."_

"_Hey, mates." said a familiar British voice. "How you feeling, Roach."_

"_Oh, just perfect!" Roach replied sarcastically. _

"_Good!" Ghost grinned. "Drop down and give me 50."_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me. If you're better already." Ghost said with a wink. "Get better then, F.N.G."_

"_Ghost knows how to sound so tough." Roach lets out a sigh._

"_You obviously haven't seen his life. All I know that it was Hell for him. If anything happens to him, he'll survive as he dares Fate itself." Archer smiled, and got up to give Roach privacy._

"_Amazing…" Roach murmurs._

"C'mon, Ghost! Archer said you can survive anything. I-I know you can… P-please don't let go, yet." Roach lowers his head to press his lips on Ghost's bloodied ones. He can't feel the warmth. It's only the ice cold feeling that scared Roach now. It wasn't where their tongues battled, but only the other's reluctance to try.

It was then, just then, that Roach feels a spark of light. Archer and Toad's voices got louder and they approach with caution when they know that the two are one of the remaining that live. However, Roach ignores them for a brief moment when his cold hands finally touch a warm touch on Ghost's body:

A pulse slightly stirs in his neck.


End file.
